


come and find me in this moment

by vulpesvortex



Series: dadwood AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Single Dad Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything you wanted to ask me or Geoff? About what you saw, or anything else?" Ryan had turned mostly to Lindsay, as Gavin was starting to droop sleepily against Geoff's chest, one hand curled in the thin fabric of his t-shirt, but surprisingly it was Gavin who answered.</p><p>"Geoff?” Gavin turned his face up to look at him, his eyebrows pressed together in a small frown. “Do you love us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and find me in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this Dadwood AU fic is dedicated to [tinypi](http://tinypi.tumblr.com), light of my life, roar of my lions, etc. (Can we consider this a late anniversary gift?) Anyway, I keep getting tricked into writing more fluff for these two, so here's more domestic boyfriends and their adorable kids.
> 
> Edit: now with [fanart](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/146941837062/i-originally-intended-to-make-the-scene-in-the)!

Ryan's couch was really comfy, Geoff thought idly. Ryan was stretched across his lap, knees on either side of Geoff's hips as he pressed Geoff into the couch. Geoff opened to it easy, letting his head tip back against the pillows and letting Ryan invade his mouth. Ryan kissed him languidly, holding his face and exploring his tongue and palate, taking his time. It was still early in the evening: they'd only sent the kids to bed an hour ago. A number of other inane thoughts floated up at the back of Geoff's mind - about the deplorable state of Ryan's jeans, and how the fuck was Mufasa's death still so sad after all these years - along with all the unprintable ones about what he'd like to do to Ryan if he could get him off this couch and out of those jeans. Geoff slid his hands up from Ryan's hips to under his shirt, stroking along the soft skin and delicious musculature of his lower back. 

The kiss was just starting to get heavy when a small noise followed by the sound of skin slapping skin made them jump apart.

Geoff turned to look over the back of the couch and felt his heart lurch into double time as he spotted the kids standing in the doorway. Lindsay had both hands covering Gavin's face, one across his mouth and one covering his eyes. Gavin was trying to squirm away, hissing, "Let me go, what is it-" in his squeaky four-year-old voice. Ryan was frozen on top of him, tensed like he was ready to run and Geoff worried for a moment before he felt Ryan make himself relax and he sat back on Geoff's thighs. They shared an embarrassed smile, both red in the face.

"Hey kids," Geoff said tentatively. He'd never been in this situation before. Was it bad that the kids had caught them making out? Were they too young to understand what was going on? Everyone still had their clothes on, and the shock had done for his boner for sure; it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Hey," Ryan said, scooting off Geoff's lap to knee onto the couch. He leaned over the back of the couch and held out his hands. "You guys should be in bed. What's wrong?"

Lindsay had released Gavin - or he had squirmed away, Geoff had been too caught in his panic for a moment there to pay full attention - and they trundled over, eager but sleepy. They were both dragging along stuffed animals, Gavin his familiar stegosaurus and Lindsay the Nyan-cat plushie Geoff had gotten her for her birthday. She was a bit young to grok internet memes but the combination of a flying cat with a rainbow had been very well-received, which was why he'd gotten it. It didn't hurt that it meant Ryan had to deal with people doing the song at him wherever she went with it.

The kids piled themselves into Ryan's arms and he lifted them up over the back of the couch, settling them against his chest. He had one jean-clad leg dangling off the couch, the other leaned against the back cushions, so that both Geoff and the kids were sort of settled between his legs. Geoff rubbed Gavin's small back, trying to soothe. “Hey, bud, what’s up?”

“There’s a hyena under my bed.” 

“A hyena?”

“Yes,” Gavin said, the corners of his mouth trembling a little. “Under my bed.” 

“And yours too, huh?” Ryan jostled Lindsay against his chest, making her giggle.

Lindsay lifted her chin. “No. Gavin was scared of the stairs so I walked him down.”

Geoff smiled. “U huh, and that’s why you’ve got your plushie with you, right?”

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him, looking like she wanted to inflict the tiny vengeance of God. 

Geoff ruffled her hair. “It’s alright, kid, nothing to be ashamed of. One time, when I was little, I thought there was a tiger under my bed and when I looked down to check it pulled me out of bed.”

Lindsay’s eyes widened. Gavin let out a little yelp. “There was a tiger under your bed?!”

“No, it was my friend Jack,” Geoff laughed, “he pulled me down but we knocked heads and then we were both lying on the ground bleeding out our noses. I definitely screamed like a little girl though.” Geoff didn’t feel the need to mention that he hadn’t so much been little as in college, and that both he and Jack had been drunk off their asses. 

“Anyway, what’s got you both so hung up on hyenas, huh?” 

“It’s the neighbors’ dog,” Ryan sighed. “It’s got a really yelpy bark.” 

Now that Ryan mentioned it, Geoff could hear the occasional high-pitched wail coming from behind the house.

“Huh.” 

“Well, hyenas aren’t scary, they’re pretty dumb and funny,” Geoff said, lying egregiously. Hyenas were actually pretty terrifying when you got down to it. They had jaws that could snap bone and Geoff did not even want to think about the mating thing he’d read on 9gag once. “Just think like in the Lion King, yeah?”

Lindsay gave him an unimpressed look. “They ate Scar.”

Geoff flushed, one hand scratching the back of his neck in embarassment. Ryan laughed. 

“She’s got you there, Geoff.” Ryan pet the top of Lindsay’s head, a satisfied smile appearing on her face. 

“Alright, fine, hyenas are scary, but there’s no hyenas here.”

“You want us to check under the bed?” Ryan asked. 

“I will do you one better,” Geoff said. “It’s the neighbors’ dog, yeah? Let’s go say hi.” 

The kids looked at him dubiously. “Come on, whaddaya say? We’ll just sneak out and wave at the bugger from the yard, and then you’ll know it’s not hyenas for sure, just Fido with delusions of, like, being an opera singer or something. I’ll let you jump on my back, don’t even gotta put your shoes on.” 

Gavin, always up for an adventure with Geoff, almost leapt into his arms. “Oof! Hey, there,” Geoff said, cradling the little boy in his arms. “What about you, Linds? You wanna stay with Ryan?” 

Lindsay seemed to consider for a moment, weighing the comfort of being cuddled against her dad against the dog-waving mission. “No, I’ll come,” she said after a moment, and climbed down off the couch. Geoff offered his hand. 

“What about you?” Geoff asked, looking at Ryan. 

“You look like you’ve got this,” Ryan said, grinning. He turned to the kids. “Alright, you guys go outside with Geoff, and when you come back I’ll have some warm milk for you and then you’re going back to bed, okay?” 

“Okay,” the kids said in unison. 

They went around the house, Geoff with Gavin sitting on his shoulders and Lindsay, who had elected to put shoes on, on his hand. The neighbors’ yard was dark, what they could see of it.

Geoff blinked into the darkness. “What’s this dog’s name?”

“Mitchell.”

“Alright.” Geoff cupped his hands and hissed through the fence, trying to be loud enough to catch the dog’s attention, but not so much as to attract anyone else’s. “Mitchell! Hey, who’s a good boy?”

There was a rustle of leaves and then they could see a slender dog streaking towards them. It was a running dog of some kind, maybe a whippet or a greyhound. It bounced in front of the fence, yelping and barking excitedly. 

“Hey, buddy.”

The dog nearly overturned itself in its excitement at having visitors and the kids laughed.

“Here, see, not so scary now.”

“No,” Gavin said softly, and Geoff smiled. 

They stayed with the dog for a little while, watching it wuffle and sniff at the fence and pull at the sticks they put through the wires. 

“Let’s go see your dad about that warm milk, huh?” Geoff said eventually. 

Inside, Ryan was waiting for them with two steaming mugs, as promised. Lindsay went up to him, letting her father lift her onto the kitchen counter and press the mug into her hands with care.

"Did you say goodnight to Mitchell?" Ryan asked, amusedly watching Geoff maneuver Gavin down from his neck onto his hip, where Gavin clung like a monkey.

Geoff took the mug, absently checking the temperature with his finger before handing it to Gavin, his other arm securely around Gavin's back. They looked so at ease with each other it made Ryan feel warm. Lindsay was a little more reserved and would stick closer to Ryan when she could, but on balance seemed to adore Geoff almost as much as Gavin. She leaned against his arm on the counter, big eyes gleaming knowingly as she watched Ryan watch Geoff.

"You were kissing on the couch," Lindsay said, softly enough that it was just for Ryan. Geoff and Gavin were too busy having a quickly escalating tickle-fight to hear anything over Gavin's happy crowing laughter.

It struck Ryan that it was a question, though it hadn’t been framed as such. The kids had seen him and Geoff kiss around the house plenty of times: kisses on the cheeks, on the mouth, even with tongue a few times. They had been making out pretty heavily on the couch, though, and Lindsay seemed to be struggling to put the kiss into a category.

"Yes, we were kissing," said Ryan. He turned more towards her, careful not to dislodge the supporting brace of his arm as he did so. "Does it bother you?" he asked gently.

Lindsay considered this for a moment. "No."

"Alright."

"It looked different. Than normal."

"Yes."

"Sometimes you do more than kiss?" This time, it was definitely a question.

"Yes," Ryan confirmed. Lindsay was still pretty young, but it didn't really surprise him that she'd started to catch on to some of the hints in movies. He'd been planning on having a talk about it pretty soon. "But not on the couch," he added with a smile.

The corner of Lindsay's mouth pulled up, only half-comprehending, but pleased with the promise. She looked like she was mentally outlining a new box in her understanding of kissing, setting it on the line somewhere between a French kiss and the nebulous vagaries of "something more".

Ryan realized Geoff had caught on, and was watching out of the corner of his eye as he talked at Gavin, cajoling him into drinking his milk and asking about his little league team.

"I think," Ryan said, addressing the family at large, "it's time we have a little talk."

Both Geoff and the kids got briefly alarmed looks on their faces, but they followed Ryan to the couch willingly, mugs in hand, and plopped down.

They sat together in awkward silence for a moment. The kids wriggled nervously between them.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me or Geoff? About what you saw, or anything else?" Ryan had turned mostly to Lindsay, as Gavin was starting to droop sleepily against Geoff's chest, one hand curled in the thin fabric of his t-shirt, but surprisingly it was Gavin who answered.

"Geoff?” Gavin turned his face up to look at him, his eyebrows pressed together in a small frown. “Do you love us?"

Geoff smiled, which tipped up the corners of his mustache, his face going soft. "Yeah, buddy, I do."

"Do you love our dad?" Lindsay asked.

Geoff felt himself go a little breathless, though it wasn't the first time he'd said it. His eyes caught Ryan's over the kids between them. "Yeah, I do."

Lindsay hummed thoughtfully and Geoff burst into a grin. Gavin squirmed in his arms, standing in his lap so he could face Geoff.

"Are you going to stay?"

Geoff hugged him, the tiny body in his arms making him feel an intense protective softness he'd never really felt before he met Ryan. "Yeah, I'll stay as long as you and your dad will have me."

Ryan spoke from the other end of the couch, his voice cracking a little. "That could- that could be a while."

Geoff flushed, feeling a little like a marshmellow that'd been left in the microwave too long, bubbling over with happiness and in danger of exploding. He carefully booped Gavin's nose. "See, you won't get rid of me."

Gavin gave him a happy grin and threw his arms around Geoff's neck, hugging him with all the force his tiny body could muster. Geoff's eyes went a little watery.

"Alright, any more questions?" Ryan asked. Lindsay had climbed into his lap too now, listing sleepily. She shook her head. Gavin did the same.

"Well, in that case, I think it's time for bed."

The kids didn't protest. It was after ten by now, way past their bedtime, and they were falling asleep on the couch. The hyenas had been forgotten.

As they carried the kids up the stairs, Lindsay grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt. "Why doesn't Geoff live here?"

Ryan stuttered to a halt. "I- Well. He could. If-" He cast a look towards Geoff, who had paused bumping Gavin's bedroom door open with his hip, eyes wide. "I'll have to talk to him about it."

They met in the hallway after putting the kids to bed. Ryan looked like his brain was concentrating really hard on something; Geoff suspected it wasn't rocket science. He held out his hand, lacing his fingers with Ryan's. "Did your crazy kids just move me in?"

Ryan went a delightful shade of red. "...I think so? You don't have to, they'll understand.”

"What about you?" Geoff asked, ducking his head a little shyly.

"I like having you around."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do."

Geoff swung their entwined hands between them, nodding his head decisively. "Alright, let's do it."

"You don't have- Just because the kids-" Ryan sputtered, though he sounded reluctant to protest.

Geoff pressed a smiling kiss to his lips. "I'm really not that attached to my apartment, Ryan. I'd like to live with you."

"I-" Ryan seemed momentarily struck speechless before grabbing Geoff in a rough kiss. They stumbled back into the wall with the force of it to an audible bump. The noise made them jump, cautious of the kids sleeping in their rooms.

"You make things- You just make things so _easy_ when you're around," Ryan whispered against Geoff's lips, as if in wonder. He dragged his lips along the tickling stubble on Geoff's jaw. "I want to wake up with you and keep waking up with you. I love you."

"I- You, too." Geoff kissed him urgently, Ryan’s jaw dropping open against the pressure easily. "I think we should take a page from the kids' book and go to bed."

“I think,” Ryan’s mouth spread into a slow grin, “that’s an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one's offended at Lindsay starting to catch on to the existence of sex at age 7/8? My mom gave me the Talk in pretty scientific detail when I was six but I don't really know how other people roll about that in other parts of the world, so.
> 
> Still taking prompts on [Tumblr](http://voxwrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
